


The Panel

by Jcourage



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Hate to Love, YouTube, if a warning was bad editing i would add that, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcourage/pseuds/Jcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura got an invitation for a YouTube panel! She could hardly contain her excitement as she read the email to herself:</p>
<p>Hello lauratasic, </p>
<p>		We’re from the annual YOUrock foundation, for young youTubers like yourself, want to invite you this year’s Young Feminist Panel sponsored by U by Kotex. We heard much buzz about your videos on advice on how women matter and would love for you to join us in this affair to celebrate that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or AU where  Laura and Carmilla are two different types of small youtubers at a feminist panel sponsored by U by kotex. With Lafontaine being the supportive best friend for Laura at the panel. Mattie as the veteran at the panel and Carmilla best friend and Laura best frenemy. Danny as the sports and serious feminist advocate and lastly, Perry not attending because of a ecology test in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not trying to have a feminist rant with this fic. It's purely for entertainment because I think it would be a good idea to see all of them in a feminist panel. I also got Laura type of videos idea from Amy Young who does MantraMonadys. She's really good, so check her out too if you can.

“Hello fellow people and good evening or afternoon.” Laura says through the lenses as she does her signature overly excited wave. As Laura looks through the footage she make sure to cut out all of the uh’s and um’s from the final video so it can be the absolutely most spectacular video she can make. She decides to take a break and grab some hot chocolate and cookies while going back to her work area to check her emails. As she logs in, she was looking forward to Lafontaine’s always interesting science gif or Perry’s eco-friendly weekly tips that make her giggle with delight. 

However to her surprise, something totally different happens. Laura got an invitation for a YouTube panel! She could hardly contain her excitement as she read the email to herself:

Hello lauratasic,  
We’re from the annual YOUrock foundation, for young youTubers like yourself, want to invite you this year’s Young Feminist Panel sponsored by U by Kotex. We heard much buzz about your videos on advice on how women matter and would love for you to join us in this affair to celebrate that. 

They then proceed to tell about the schedules and location along with that they will send a pass if I accept. Is this a joke? She pressed accept urgently. She’s heard about this panel before from a fellow youTuber name Mattie so she didn’t have to worry about if it was real. She’ll just ask her if she got the same message.

All Laura ever wanted to do was to show how awesome girls are and to spread the word of that message. That’s why she always end her videos with girl the hell up. Because hell, girls are strong. This is so exciting so obviously, Laura just had to see other people’s video who were going to be in the panel. She decided she will start off with a girl name Danny.

Laura clicked to the first video titled “MEN… who need them?”

At first she was worried it was just bashing men but it turned out it was just a bold title to say that men are also needed but that we can’t forget that women are equally as needed. This was a little different from the content she focus on Laura thought. Laura usually deal with girls in their teens with individual self-esteem but she like the way this video was going with the focus on society as a whole and she had to admit Danny’s intelligent mature talk was hella attractive. It wasn’t as cute as her content, it was more serious, objective, and critical. She could learn from her. She was excited to see Danny, so Laura decided to type something in the comments. 

Where have you been all my life? Excited to see you at YOUrock! 

With minutes later, having a reply from her.

@Lauratasic haha, your name matches what you are. Can’t wait either. 

This gave Laura butterflies, being called fantastic by a very smoking intelligent girl already started her journey through the different youTubers in a great way. She later moved on to the next youTuber, who was a musician who makes vlogs on how she feels about women in popular issues and especially women in her Latin culture, her name was SarahSoul on YouTube. That was a perfect name for her because her voice was so soulful. It was like Laura was going into heaven and sarah was just singing along as she rose up to it. Laura left an “I’m in love” on her comments because wow, just … wow. 

She then proceed to go to the last person she didn’t know already from the panel. 

She already knew Mattie, as mention earlier, however they have a little tension because they have feuds frequently on twitter but they also like to talk about when other people are completely crazy, so you can say they have an interesting frenemies vibe. However, Laura was still excited to get into debates with her on the panel, so she left a funny comment saying round 2 which she knew Mattie would probably chuckle to that comment. 

It was almost eleven! Laura had to finish to put her video up before eight in the morning. As she proceeds, Laura sees the YouTuber named carmisannoyed as the last person on the list. Oh this had to be lovely, right? 

Wrong. 

She, out of everyone, had been the first person Laura didn’t instantly loved to watch her videos. They were good yes but all of it was so snarky and seem like she had no passion for it. She seemed sloppy or angry? But angry people show emotions, right? Laura don’t know the answer but apparently people loved her. 

She had the highest count of people with almost 10 k. That was impressive. However, most of the comments was just simple slay! Or god she’s so hot. Which, yes she has natural attractiveness, but that had no real conversation like the others on any feminist topic like the other YouTubers comments.

Why did she want to be in the panel? Okay maybe I’m judging too fast, Laura thought. She decides to be nice and send a Haha you’re funny. Can’t wait to see you at the panel.

A few minutes later, she’s dumbfounded with the reply of a simple okay, fuck off with a smirk emoji. Can you say awkward and totally rude? Because Laura surly can. Okay so maybe this panel won’t be all sunshine and rainbows as she thought. Anyways, She finish the night with the final edits to distract her from the bitter taste this Carmilla chick left her with her nasty comment. How is she going to deal with her? 

~At panel.

The panel area is beautiful. It’s a good crowd too, for little youTubers, she thought while she stands in line with Lafontaine. Perry was going to go too but her ecology class was having a major test that was worth at least 30 percent of her grade. She will be missed because the more witnesses there where the more Laura wouldn’t want to kill the carm chick. Speaking of which so happen to have bumped into her at that time. Of course. 

“Hey you’re hogging the entrance with your minded thinking session. Sweetie I don’t think anything in your life is so important that you can’t realize when to move.” She barked at Laura.

Laura had just the mind to say something to her when Lafontaine jumped in and said my bad for the both of them. They’ve always been the voice of reason and compromise. Laura just rolled her eyes which almost made Carmilla comeback with a what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you look but got spotted by some subscribers yelling the queen and mom that made her more relaxed and she laughed and said “ hello fuck offs” while waving with a smirk which confused the heck out of Laura. Who talks to their subscribers like that and why do they seem to love it?

She guess Carmilla could see her expression or better yet hear her thoughts because she turns around back to Laura and sighed saying “Don’t worry cupcake. That’s what I call them. I use to say it all the time in early videos and it just stuck I guess. So when I asked what they wanted me to call them they said fuck offs.” 

Laura felt dumb for not watching her older ones to see her content better but in her defense, it was almost one in the morning at that time and she needed her sleep. She said oh earning a reply of an annoyed yeah from Carmilla. Luckily, the awkwardness passed when Mattie soon came to join Carmilla while Danny saw Laura and decided to say hey. She was so sweet. 

“What are you doing with these nerds, little sis?” Mattie said playfully while laughing. Carmilla seemed to be more relaxed and open with Mattie there. She almost seem playful land peaceful.

“I was just thinking that Matt, let’s take our sits already before they bore us to oblivion.” Carmilla chuckled to Mattie who apparently was like a sister to her. This irritated Laura to no end. Her boring? Impossible! Just because she doesn’t like taking risk unless there’s a good reason to do so and she likes a quiet time in the house watching rom-coms than clubbing does not make her boring. Heck if anything it made her fun, she thought. She was all fired up and ready to have an awesome debate now. Just they wait.

~The debate

“Hey guys!” Laura said with a wave and an energetic smile. There was a good thousand diverse people that were in the audience. She was very impressed and happy. “Well, this is really just a panel to discuss whatever you want, so anyone want to start the questions? How about you?” She pointed to the girl who was the first one to raise her hand excitedly. She seemed like a bundle of joy.

The girl stood up with an adorable kola bear shirt and pulled her glasses up as she tries to clear her voice while a crew member passes her a mic. “Uh yes, how do you guys feel about all the new roles for women in movies and shows as the leads like Peggy, Jessica, and Katniss?”

It was quiet for a moment, since no one was sure who should answer first. So as the natural leader Mattie thinks she is, she went first. 

“Uh yes, sweetie, good questions. My view is, however they are all lovely examples, but they all have the case girl next door yet tough young brunette or black hair pale badass ladies. No offense Carm.” She said in a laughing tone with Carmilla lifts her hand in a no offense gesture which got the crowd laughing at their banter.

“And that’s great. Women rock! But we need more ranges of types of women that rock. And it’s not just me being a black women saying just black people aren’t represented enough because there’s also people like Olivia and Annalise. But what about more elderly badass chick like Maude in Harold and Maude, which heads up, that movie is very weird but still good, check it out, or a trans women being a superhero or a Latin asexual being in a funny rom com, like we need to rewrite new scripts for a newer and wider generation of acceptance and not make the minority the silly nice normal sidekick because that literary is like the worst role, am I right?” after she was finished the audience were clapping and was yelling yes with bundles of laughter. 

Carmilla chimed in after it dialed down. “Haha I like what you did there Mattie, but for real, none taken” she said in a nonchalant cool way that made Laura just agitate.

“If anything, I agree. I would totally like to see a Maude like character be a corrupted like Robin Hood cop. However, I bet cupcake over here have a different more “oh the world is fantastic view”. Am I right?”  
she said turning to Laura who was in-between Danny and Sarah while Carm and Mattie where at the ends of the table. 

This flustered Laura because she just called her out like that without warning or a reason. 

“Well while I do agree with more representation, I am glad overall that women are at the very least having more roles in pop culture instead of being housewives or eye candy, if that’s what you’re implying.” She said very sharply like knives coming at Carmilla. If only.

Danny took note of the tension and decided to ask for the next question. The rest of the panel consist of Danny talking about sports and women involvement in sports and Sarah talking about how women in pop culture have a higher image to obtain. 

But what kept bugging Laura was that every question involving Carmilla was answered with a yeah, or It doesn’t matter to me, or just a simple I don’t agree without explaining why. It was like she didn’t even want to be there, like it was a waste of her time. She hated people like this. So Laura did something out of reaction from her frustration. When Mattie asked "Does anyone have a question?" Laura decided to speak up.

“Yeah I have a question,” as she turned to Carmilla and furrowed her eyebrows. “Why are you even here? You obviously don’t care.”

Now this was bold and left everyone in shocked. Since Carmilla had the biggest subscribers than the other youTubers on that stage there would be a big aftermath and if it was any other fandom, Laura would have been eaten alive but they knew Carmilla was about to drag her, so they just waited for the hurricane to come out of the sleeping beast they know she is. 

Carmilla clears her throat from her drink she was sipping on and looks her in the eyes with a smirk while saying in the mic, head turned to stare Laura down while she says. “Why do you have to talk so much?’ she said with an annoyed look. 

“Do you ever listen or did your poor dad just ignored you while you speak. Here’s a tip, cupcake from one asshole to another, If you don’t have anything useful to say, don’t say shit.” That made the crowd go “oh” and left silence in the air. Laura would even say that the air was also gone because she could hardly breathe. 

This embarrassed Laura because ever since she was younger it was “Always stop talking Laura”, “I can’t hear the other people Laura”, “You’re talking too much”, and “Do you ever stop?”

So that comment left her for once in her life, completely speechless only muttering an “uh… well…” Sarah was the angel Laura knew she was with how she saved Laura from farther embarrassment by saying “now come ladies we don’t want to be the typical stereotype about how ladies can’t be in a room together,” with a laugh “We can all get along, let’s go to a fun question to ease the tension shall we?”

After that Laura was much quieter during the panel until the break came. 

~The break

She felt bad about the thing she said to Carmilla. Even though what Carmilla said was rude she was just acting on how Laura was being mean to her first. Her dad always told her to never let people see you sweat and to always be kind to others and she didn’t do either and instead passed judgement. So when break came, she went over to Carmilla little corner she was hiding at with her dark red Gatorade drink she had. It’s a little too dark however to be Gatorade though she thought.

Anyways, when she approached Carmilla, she looked up surprised but somehow intrigued to hear what Laura had to say as she tilts her head slightly to the left.

“What do I have the pleasure to talk to cupcake about now? Am I not eating right too? Am I being too antisocial? Oh let me guess, I just looked too unhappy for you.”

“Look, I just wanted to apology for what I did back there. That was rude. Can we start over and be friends?” She holds her hand out for hand shake but it just left with Carmilla staring at her hand saying “I don’t do handshakes.” that left Laura to put her hand back to her sides. “And anyways no can do sweetheart. Because I want more than that.”

This shocked Laura. “What? But why? I mean, I really didn’t like you and was really mean and I’m sure you could tell”

“Yeah but you’re interesting in an annoying way. It’s kind of cute and endearing. You make me very interested. I want to know more about you.” Laura couldn’t believe this. Was Carmilla asking her out on a date? 

Apparently she said that part out loud because Carmilla responded with “well that depends cupcake, Are you going to say yes?” 

“Uh… sure. Why not?” Laura said with uncertainty but excitedly. It could be fun. Before they could talk more they hear staff saying to head on the stage in five, so Carmilla stood up and throw her sandwich away and grabbed her drink while she goes up to Laura and they turn around with Carmilla wrapping her arm around Laura’s shoulder. 

“So… can I try some of your drink? Is it Gatorade?” Her curiosity still getting the best of her. That made Carmilla laugh really hard. “Oh no, you don’t want this. Trust me. It has a … strange taste to it.”

Laura didn’t know what that exactly meant at the time but she left it alone and just walked back to the panel room with her new girl by her side.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Carmilla and Laura go On their date after the panel. They discover a little bit about each other from it. Does it keep them closer or pull them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just them being a couple of saps.

Laura been avoiding Carmilla ever sense the panel. It’s not like she’s doing it on purpose…well, she is but for a good reason. You see, Laura always talk about being independent and that you don’t need a girlfriend, so she feels like a hypocrite. 

Apparently, others thought she was too because she has been getting comments from people on her videos who saw that pictures of her and Carmilla together and deicide to type stuff like “she doesn’t even follow her own advice” or “this is just laughable” and lastly “why don’t you just try something different than lying” however, those small amount of people didn’t compare to the people who were super supportive and already deciding ship names for them. Unfortunately, Laura tends to always seem to notice more of the negative even though she doesn’t try to but can you really blame her? We’re all human, right? 

Anyway, Laura couldn’t avoid it for long, she knew she was making Carmilla mad with all the excuses of why they couldn’t have a date on this day or the other day or the next day. She decided to call the only wise person she knows, Perry, to come to her room to discuss her crippling dilemma. If she knows anything, Perry and Lafontaine would help the situation.

“Well sweetie, that’s just silly now is it. If you want to go on a date with the girl just make sure your safe and oh if she’s not like a serial killer or anything.” Perry said with her pointing finger moving while sipping her tea while sitting on Laura’s bed as Laura was on the computer yet again editing her videos. She turned around and asked if Lafontaine wanted some tea with a simple nod of no from Lafontaine. 

“Yeah Perry, like she’s going to go on a date with someone from a YouTube panel who so happens to be a serial killer.” They jumped in. They knew Perry was always the worrier of the group but they loved how she cared so much for everyone.

“Well we didn’t think that Sam guy was an ass at first but look at him now, right?” With that, no one could argue with that. Laura decided to finally woman up and text Carmilla and ask her out on a date. She can do it right? 

“Guys I can’t do it. I’ll do it tomorrow, I promise.” 

“Laura, let me see the phone.” Perry said that also so happen to lead to a wrestling match for the phone but was left with a halt when they all heard the damn thing start ringing. Worst time much? Who could it be? Perry pressed the answer before seeing the caller id thinking it was Carmilla and put the phone to Laura’s left ear. Before Laura could answer with a simple hello she was faced with a frustrated Mattie on the other line.

“Jesus, child. You would think even you couldn’t mess something up that’s this easy. Why haven’t you already gone out with Carmilla? What? Is she not good enough for you? Well then you have some nerve but if you think that, then tell her that instead of leading her on. I don’t even like this sick idea of my best friend going out with such a troublesome headache inducing person like you but you can at least give her a chance so she can see that side of you that I’ve been stuck seeing for two years now.”

“Listen Mattie. It’s not like that. Actually…Um” Laura had to think. She didn’t want Mattie to know just yet that she was going to ask Carmilla out because she didn’t even know herself if she’s going to do it. If she told her, Mattie would do it for her and she wouldn’t have a chance to back out of it. 

“Um what? Are you about to ask her out?” dang, why did Mattie have to be so smart? That’s what made her such a great debate friend and enemy.

Before she could answer, Lafontaine took the phone and spoke up “Yes she was. Would you mind telling Carmilla that she doesn’t have to worry because that’s the only reason why you would call about this. Laura will tell her about their date plan through text shortly.”

“Well I’m not Hollis’s errand lady but I will do this from the kindness of my heart for my little sister, just tell your friend to not screw this up before it even starts.” 

Mattie hung up and when Lafontaine finally gave Laura the phone back, Perry tells her to start typing. Laura kept her head down to hide her blush. When did her friends become so demanding and why are they all such good friends?

~The Restaurant

She wonder if she can leave now before Carmilla walked through those wooden doors of the well-lit restaurant. It had velvet red fabric all around the room walls. It had the simple red rose in the center of ever table with a white lace or black lace cloth from which ever table you’re at on top of a solid vice versa heaver cloth. 

While she was looking at the décor, Carmilla walked in the room and Laura would totally be lying if she said that moment didn’t make her absolutely terrified yet tingle with mesmerized eyes and an excited heart. Her just walking was commandingly breathe taking and nonchalant. The absolute things she hated about her before were the things that made her just stop in time now. She snapped out of it however, when she sees Carmilla waving her hand in front of her face. 

“You space out a lot cupcake. Am I boring you already?” She said while taking her sit and actually moving it to sit closer to Laura as she turned her head and rested it on her knuckles with her elbows on the table. If Perry was here she would have complained about manners but screw manners all Laura could focus on was the form Carmilla’s neck and her hair that was pulled up into a lazy bun. I see why her subscriber say she’s so hot because even I am becoming a huge fan of hers, she thought to herself. 

“Babe, you okay? You’re not talking a lot. If this is a mistake I can leave and we can just forget about it.” Carmilla said before she stood up but Laura grabbed her wrist and said “No” really loud that turn a few heads and made her blush madly. This made Carmilla happy because she really didn’t want to leave. 

“I mean,” She said in a more whisper tone as Carmilla sat back down. “I don’t want that. I am listening, really! I’m just really hunger you know?” 

Carmilla let it go and called the waiter over. His name on the tag said kirsch. He was really tall compared to Laura. Well, everyone is really tall compared to Laura. He looked so cute in his waiter outfit. He was like a child playing dress up. He just had a childish aura to him. 

“Uh hello ladies my name is Wilson but that like totally suck so you guys can call me Kirsch” He sounded like he was almost about to have a lame pick up line about to spill from his lips. He was naturally charming in a dorky way. “Are you fine ladies ready to order some brodacious meals today?” 

This made Laura laugh really hard. Never has she been in a restaurant this fancy and have someone describe the food as brodacious before. Was he even allowed to say that? I can see why people would like him. He wasn’t stuffy he made the room breathe while Carmilla on the other hand made it stop breathing or in Laura case, her stop knowing how to breathe. 

Carmilla spoke up as she touched her fingers down Laura’s right hand. This action made Laura taken back a little. “Yes, I would like to get the T bone steak medium raw with mashed potatoes and corn and for a drink apple cider.” 

“And what would your awesome date like?” He said as he wrote Carmilla’s um highly strange meal down with no judgement about the steak and turn to me to give me his best winning smile. He was nice. He reminded me of someone little brother. 

“Yeah, I would like just a cheeseburger with fries if that’s alright with a chocolate shake?” of course Laura would pick something that sounded like it came from the kids meal but as she looked at Carmilla, she saw a sweet smirk on her face so she felt better about her choice. 

“That’s an excellent choice. That’s my best recommendation besides the ribs. Your order will be out soon.” He said as he waved and was about to leave. “Oh and here’s your bread. I almost forgot.” As he sat the bread down. 

“Well, he was strange guy?” Carmilla said with a laugh. Laura agreed while they slipped into a conversation about their favorite things. Laura learned that Carmilla liked black and white movies, Cheetos, and saxophone music, while Carmilla liked raw cookie dough, mystery movies, and loves her grandparents. By that time their food was delivered, the kirsch guy waited until they eat it and said it was amazing before giving himself a little fist bump. He was really adorable.

“So why was this date so long due? Were you really that busy?” Carmilla said as she ate her steak. This flustered her. Should she tell Carmilla the real reason? Did she even know the real reason herself?

“Well I don’t really know. I guess I was just scared. I mean my first impression of you weren’t so great.” She said in a laughing tone to mask her anxious nature at moments like these. She felt like a kid getting caught for doing something wrong so she had to set through a lecture but instead Carmilla didn’t press on it and simple said “Understandable” and talked about shows they liked. 

As the night settled down, they decided to leave with Carmilla already paying while Laura was in the bathroom which Laura would disagree if she wasn’t a broke college vlogger. They decided to walk around before Carmilla drives her back at her college. Carmilla had dropped out of college last year because it wasn’t for her and has a loft with Mattie, while working part time as a really good graphic designer trying to figure out what exactly made her happy or how she had said it “makes me feel alive”.

Speaking of alive, Laura saw an empty playground with an actual empty swing set so the only thing she could do was bolt over there. That was the thing that use to make Laura so happy when she was a kid. The swings was always her favorite while everyone loved to go to the slides after they got bored at the swings and she could be by herself. She never lost interest of the swings. Carmilla was right behind her as she sat on one. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to be so drawn to a swing set. What? Does it have magical powers?” She said jokingly.

“No but it makes me feel magical.” Laura said. This confused Carmilla a little so Laura explained. “Get on one and just swing for a bit.” Carmilla did that with curious face. What has she gotten into with this girl? Carmilla thought.

“See! Don’t you feel like you’re flying? Like the world doesn’t matter. Like a superhero.” Laura shouted with the wind rushing in her ears as she goes higher. 

“No, not really” Carmilla replied. She just doesn’t get it right now, she will one day, Laura thought. This feeling is so hard to describe. It was like a dreamy silent film. Just to feel. Just to touch the cold metal of the chains and feel the swing scoop you up as you set swinging endlessly higher with the thoughts of nothing but that time. Again, it was truly magical, Laura finished her thought.

After a good twenty minutes, she knew she would have to come down from this dream. This floating happiness. And when she saw all the piles of leaves all around them, she slowed down as she leaped of the swing as if she had been transformed into her ten year old self. She hears Carmilla ask if she was alright. 

“Yeah come lay with me.” She said sweetly as she started to lay down on the leaves while looking at the stars, however few there were.

She stated laughing when Carmilla did the same and had pieces of leaves stuck in her bun when she laid down. 

“Um yeah you have something in your hair.” Laura smiled. 

“Oh yeah,” She laughed along. “Good, so do you, right in-between your left ear.” As she reached to take it out of her hair. God she was so adorable, Carmilla thought. Just looking in her eyes I see show much life, so much love and passion. I need to quit getting close or I might fall head over heels again and I just can’t deal with that tragedy again, if something happens, I couldn’t live with the guilt but god if she wasn’t so cute. So mine. Carmilla continued to think. 

“Hey what are you thinking about over there?” Laura said that helped Carmilla out of her own darkness of the past relationship she was in. 

“Just thinking about how you make me feel really young and that I like this feeling but I also am terrified of this feeling, you terrify me, Hollis, you and your shortness.” Carmilla turned to Laura as she smiled. Laura pat her stomach to tell her to lay her head down there. So Carmilla did just that as she was shifting towards there and looking back at the moon until she heard Laura sweet delicate voice as she also removes Carmilla hair out of the bun just to feel her hair. To just connect with her in every way she could at this moment.

“Yeah, I understand that feeling because you scare me. I’m worried I’m losing myself but I’m kind of okay with losing myself as long as I’m with you and becoming a different version of me. It’s stupid how we haven’t known each other for long and we sound like saps. I don’t want to sound like this but with you, that’s all that come to mind. That’s why this date took so long. I didn’t want to date another YouTuber either and I’m already breaking that rule with you. I want to take this slow Carmilla. Is that okay with you?”

It was quiet for a moment. One moment that scared Laura but she didn’t need to worry. Carmilla just needed to think, was that okay with her? Hell yeah it was. She wanted it too after her breakup with the person that shall not be named, she’s been keeping to herself and keeping her heart locked up. So right now, slow is exactly what she needed. 

So, to show this understanding, Carmilla grabbed Laura hand that was stroking her hair and just held it for a moment as she turned her head to Laura while she still lays on her stomach. She rubs the hand for a moment and said simply “Yes, I’m completely okay with that. Slow is perfect.” 

After that intense moment, Laura nodded and they drifted into small talk conversations as they walked back into Carmilla’s jeep. And before driving back, Laura said “I’m really glad I had the chance to go on this amazing date. It was truly wonderful.” As she hugged Carmilla in the car.

“So am I.” was the last thing Carmilla said as they drove back to the campus where Laura will probably blab about her date with Carmilla for the next two weeks and Carmilla wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
